


The Great Pretender

by jenajasper



Series: Lean On Me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Sam, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Dean, Protective Sam Winchester, Stubborn Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a game they play. Dean pretends and Sam pretends to believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Pretender

Dean told his brother the wound was superficial. There could only be one mother hen and that was his job.

The bleeding had been heavy and the pain almost unbearable, almost. The whiskey helped.

After all, he'd had worse.

He did die; that must be worse.

He couldn't drive. He could barely sit up.

And besides the occasional grunt, his speech was lacking too.

He just needed to lie down….

And what's with the white dots?

When he awoke, he was staring into his brother's eyes.

What was that look on his face?

He wasn't in pain any more but he couldn't speak.

He tried to reach for his throat but the pressure from his

brother's hand stopped him.

His brain caught up when he heard Sam's voice.:

"You're in the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood.

Next time, don't be such a martyr!"

Did Sam know who he was talking to?


End file.
